


Goodbye, Night Vale

by QuiteAlive



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Multi, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteAlive/pseuds/QuiteAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strex is back-- and they're going to kill everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter you are about to read is completely improvised off the top of my head. The next 2, maybe 3, chapters in the story will probably be a little more planned out.  
> c:

One year after strex left, Carlos was still in the desert otherworld, and Cecil stayed in Night Vale, going to see Carlos every day after work.  
But revenge was about to strike. Kevin and Lauren had been planning this for a while, and had been working very efficiently to get this put together. They were going to start with the desert otherworld: kill the people there, and make carlos watch. Then, they were going to head to the town of Night Vale, and catch them by surprise. And this time, they will have thier own army to fight back Tamika's, and nothing can stop them. They will find Cecil. They must find Cecil. Cecil will die, and the smiling god's grin will grow. Night vale will be overthrown.  
It took Desert Bluffs and strex years to develop this plan; and now they will execute it.  
Night Vale has no idea as to what is about to fall upon them.


End file.
